


Hold Me Close and Call Me Beautiful

by Yullenpyon



Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Belly Rubs, Body Worship, F/M, Good Husband Stiles Stilinski, Kinktober 2020, Lydia is pregnant with twins and shes absolutely over it, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles and Kira are Bros, Stiles and Lydia are in love, Stiles has a panic attack, Stressed Lydia Martin, Stydia, Twins, Vaginal Fingering, body image issues, married stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: At 6 months pregnant carrying twins, Lydia feels like an ugly, beached whale and Stiles’ constantly staring hasn't helped at all. Feeling guilty that his wife thinks so little of herself because of his own issue, Stiles plans to show his pregnant wife just how beautiful he thinks she is.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948657
Kudos: 19





	Hold Me Close and Call Me Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Lydia has a bit of an emotional meltdown over the stress and body image issues her pregnancy is causing her and lashes out at Stiles. Stiles also has a mild panic attack. 
> 
> This is day 4 of my series for Kinktober 2020. Today's Kinks are Pregnancy
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Lydia was miserable, absolutely, completely miserable. At 6 months pregnant and carrying twins Lydia was swollen and sore everywhere, looking like ballooned beached whale sitting back in her rocking chair positioned in the corner of the nursery, getting more and more annoyed with her husband who keeps sending her these weird looks before quickly looking away when she catches while he is supposed to be putting together their children’s furniture. His looks had started when she had first started showing and she gets it she does, she’s gotten fat but she'd like to see how fat Stiles would get if he was growing two human beings in his stomach. It wasn't only his looks that has been slowly pushing her towards the edge, no it was the looks combined with his sudden avoidance to touching her body and avoiding sex claiming he's not in the mood, despite the banshee hearing him jerking himself off in the shower. His sudden avoidance of her belly has Lydia in a terrible mood, feeling that she's so fat and ugly that even her husband couldn't stand to look at or touch her. 

A sharp kick to her bladder has Lydia gripping her swollen stomach, rubbing her taut skin as she tries soothe the active twins, who had recently started using her organs as punching bags. Even after all these months since her first ultrasound Lydia sometimes still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that they were having twins, having been completely shocked when the doctor had given them the news. Stiles hadn't been as shocked as she had expected him to be, the whiskey eyed man having later revealed that twins ran in his family and he himself had had a twin brother who had died before his family had moved to Beacon Hills when he was a toddler. Lydia had immediately dropped the subject when she had seen the pain in his eyes as he had talked about his twin and had resolved to never mention it again especially with the look the sheriff had when he had been told the news. 

Another painful kick to her insides breaks her out of her thoughts as she curses her husband's inability to stay still that their children have clearly inherited. Speaking of her husband, Lydia once again catches Stiles staring at her stomach, averting his eyes when he realizes he's been caught. It's that last look paired with a series of sharp kicks one after another that finally sets her off as Lydia throws herself out of the rocking chair with an angry cry, glaring at her startled husband who has the audacity to ask her what's wrong. 

“What's wrong? What's wrong? YOU’RE WHAT’S WRONG! YOU AND YOUR GOD DAMN STARING! GOD, I KNOW I’VE GOTTEN FAT OK! I KNOW I’M AN UGLY FAT WHALE! I DON’T NEED YOUR GOD DAMN LOOKS TO REMIND ME!” 

Lydia screams, face red in anger as she viciously glares at her now stuttering husband not wanting to hear his excuses. Spinning on her heel Lydia storms out of the room, ignoring Stiles’ calls for her to wait and let him explain, and heads into their shared bedroom, slamming the door in her husband’s face as she locks the door behind her and she crawls into bed, tears running down her face. 

Stiles stares at his and Lydia’s bedroom door, heart breaking as he hears his gorgeous, pregnant wife cry. He has absolutely no idea how the peaceful day putting together the nursery had gotten to this point. Trying the doorknob Stiles frowns, finding the door locked as he leans against the door, knocking softly. 

“Lyds? Baby, talk to me please.” 

Stiles begs, hating the banshee is so upset. He knows he has been staring since Lydia had started showing but it had nothing to do with thinking she was fat and everything to do with an embarrassing issue Stiles is having. He had thought he had been hiding it well but after today Stiles isn't so sure. 

“Leave me the hell alone!” 

Sighing sadly at his wife’s response, Stiles figures he should give the pregnant woman some time to calm down and pulls his phone to ask Kira for a quick favour, figuring he better have a peace offering the next time he tries to talk to his wife, and heads back into the nursery to finish putting together the changing table. Two hours later just as Stiles’ was putting in the final screw the 1st few notes of What Does the Fox Say starts playing from his phone, the song being an inside joke between him and the thunder Kitsune. 

"You got the goods thunder pup?” 

“Aha ha yeah Stiles. I got the goods. I'll be there in a few minutes I'm just around the corner.” 

“Awesome! I so owe you one Kira. See you soon.” 

“No probs, see you soon.” 

Stiles quickly hauls himself off the floor and heads downstairs to meet Kira at the door, stopping in his office to grab his lock picking kit so he can break into his bedroom to comfort his upset wife. After grabbing his peace offering from the energetic fox, who had wished him luck having had experienced Lydia’s mood swings during their girl's night a few weeks ago, Stiles makes his way upstairs to cheer up his wife. 

Lydia has been dozing on and off for the last two hours, ever since Stiles had backed off after she had told him to leave. Her husband was as stubborn as stubborn could get and the fact that he had just immediately backed off had only further proved that her fears had been true. Her eyes start to overflow with tears, unable to stop herself since her hormones had been going haywire since the 2nd month of her pregnancy. Crying Lydia buries her face into Stiles’ pillow, breathing in his calming scent, chest tight as she curses this pregnancy. ‘I hope whoever said pregnancy was the best experience of a woman's life is rotting in hell right now.’ Lydia thinks bitterly, jumping in fright when she goes to roll over and catches Stiles staring at her from the now open doorway. Lydia pushes the covers down, sitting up before catching that God damn look on Stiles’ face as his gaze focuses on her stomach. 

“Didn’t you already say enough today?” 

Lydia snarls, only feeling slightly guilty when she sees Stiles flinch at her tone before he hesitantly makes his way into the room, carrying a to-go cup and a pastry bag from her favourite coffee shop, The Grind. 

“Is that a decaf Chocolate Orange Latte?” 

“Of course, Lyds and a rose scone. I know how much you love them.” 

Placing the peace offerings on his wife’s nightstand, Stiles settles on the edge of the bed and starts to reach out to place his hand on Lydia's hand before he hesitates, instead dropping his hands into his lap. Seeing how unsure Stiles is, the banshee reaches out to grab his hand, some dark negative part of her mind settling at the soft, loving look she gets when she squeezes his hand. Lydia stares at her husband, wondering what exactly he's doing, opening her mouth to ask before Stiles cuts her off. 

“Lydia I'm so sorry. I really thought I've been hiding it well but I clearly haven't been doing a good job if you've notified enough to be so upset over it. It's my issue and I should have been dealing with it instead of trying to ignore it because I just made you feel so horrible about yourself when you are nothing short of the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. God Lyds, you're so fucking beautiful and smart that my chest literally hurts so much with how much I love you and the fact that my issues has made you feel this way breaks my fucking heart. Baby you are the farthest thing from ugly, God you look so fucking good pregnant with my children. I'm so turned on every time I look at your belly and it brings up all these thoughts that I'm so ashamed of cause they’re so backwards and misogynistic and I'm so afraid of making you hate me with my stupid caveman brain. But fuck Lyds, I can't stop looking at you and thinking all these thoughts about you barefoot and pregnant. Baby I'm so god damn sorry.” 

Stiles is crying now, chest hurting from how guilty he feels about these thoughts he's having and how upset he's made his wife with his problem, slowly working himself into a panic. ‘She's going to fucking hate me!’ Stiles thinks as he feels his lungs struggle to get some air. He's barely aware of Lydia moving closer, grabbing his face as she begs him to focus on her and match his breathing to hers. Stiles’ eyes drop to his wife’s belly, unable to stop himself, and instead of feeling angry about it, Lydia realizes it might be the key to prevent her husband’s panic attack from getting worse. Sliding her shirt up, exposing the swell of her belly, Lydia drags the mole dotted man’s face into her stomach, pressing his cheek against her taut skin, smiling when she feels him take a surprised breath when one of the twins kicks right where his face is pressed against. Running her fingers through his hair, helping him calm down and control his breathing, Lydia has to stop herself from flinching away when Stiles’ lips press against her belly, layering kisses to any skin he can reach. 

“God baby you're so fucking beautiful like this. You have no idea how fucking hard your belly makes me.” 

Lydia shifts, cheeks burning as she realizes Stiles hadn't been staring at her because he had thought she had gotten fat, no he had been staring because he has a pregnancy kink that he wasn't aware of and thought something was wrong with him. Dragging Stiles up into a soft kiss, Lydia sighs into his mouth as she feels her husband’s hands rubbing and touching her belly as if he's trying to worship her body. 

“Why don't you show me how hard I make you baby. Show me how hot and bothered my belly makes you.” 

Lydia whispers in his ear, nipping at the flesh before she sucks a mark into his neck, just below his jaw. The banshee is suddenly on her back, staring up at the lust filled look on Stiles’ face as he is kneeling over her, hands on the waistband of her pants, silently asking for permission. Nodding Lydia yelps when Stiles practically rips her pants off her in one shot, tossing the clothing into a random corner as he slams his lips against hers in a biting kiss. His fingers play with the hem of her shirt before breaking the kiss to strip it off her, throwing it aside to join the pants on the floor. Unhooking her bra, Stiles groans, cock straining against the front of his pants as he stares at her swollen tits and huge belly. ‘Fuck she's stuff so fucking full with my kids. God she's so fucking beautiful.’ Stiles thinks, breathing hard as he reaches out to place a hand on his wife’s belly, visibly trembling with the lust and need. 

“God Lyds, I-I… “ 

Stiles can't finish he sentence, overwhelmed with need to worship his wife’s belly, this feeling of pride pulsing in his chest, knowing he's the reason she’s so swollen. Grinding his clothed erection against her thigh, Stiles desperately rips his shirt off and pulls his pants and boxers down in one shot, hard dripping cock bobbing as he kicks his clothes to the floor. Lydia swallows hard as she sees the state Stiles is in as he grinds his raging boner into her thigh while he presses filthy praise into the pulled tight skin of her belly, completely consumed by his thoughts of her pregnant body. 

“God Lyds, s’beautiful. God look at your belly. M’kids are in there. You look so good swollen with my babies.” 

Lydia’s face is burning as Stiles continues his praise, saying how he wishes they'd had kids years ago, telling her how beautiful she was carrying his children. His longer fingers slip inside her wet folds and expertly curling them to press against her g-spot, thumb flicking against her super sensitive clit. 

“Ah ah Stiles don't stop! Baby please don't stop.” 

“Don't worry baby I won't.” 

Stiles says giving one last kiss to her belly before dipping his head to press his mouth against her weeping core, tongue spearing into her wet heat, hips picking up speed. A few more trusts of his fingers have Lydia coming hard, having not had any form of release for few weeks while she had been feeling down about the changes her body has gone through. Feeling his wife fall apart under his tongue and fingers, Stiles pulls himself up Lydia’s body to dive his tongue into her mouth, allowing her to taste herself on his lips, his swollen cock smearing precum along her belly. Slipping a hand between their bodies, Stiles jerks himself off, chasing his release as he lazily makes out with his wife. Body tensing as his orgasm finally hits him, Stiles breaks their kiss moaning loudly as his cock explodes over Lydia’s pregnant belly, coating her skin in his thick cum. Sliding a hand through the mess he's made of his wife’s skin, Stiles can't help but rub his spunk into her skin, cock twitching at the sight of Lydia’s belly covered in his sperm. 

“God Lydia.” 

“Like what you see baby?” 

“You have no idea babe, you're so fucking perfect.” 

Stile wraps himself around his wife’s spunk cover belly, face pressing into her side, kissing and stroking any skin he can reach despite Lydia’s disgusted complaints. 

“Stiles we need to clean up.” 

“Mmmh…” 

“Baby I’m serious.” 

“Mmmmh... course Lyds...” 

“If you help me into the shower in the next few minutes, we can live out one of those fantasies you have bouncing around in that head of yours.” 

Jerking his face away from Lydia’s side Stiles stares at the fond look on his wife’s face, beyond relieved she doesn't seem mad about his issue. Frantically nodding his head, Stiles launches himself across the bed, heading towards the bathroom to start heating up the shower for Lydia, before her voice stops him in his tracks. 

“Oh, and don't think you're getting out of talking about this pregnancy kink you have.” 

Smirking at her husband who stumbles into the wall at her words, Lydia settles back into the soiled bed rubbing her soaked belly, while she waits for Stiles to come back and help her into shower, feeling much better now that everything has been cleared up. 

“Maybe this pregnancy isn't so bad after all.”


End file.
